As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can have a radio device to provide wireless communication between the information handling system and a remote device. However, different digital circuits in the information handling system may generate radio frequency (RF) noise that can interfere with the ability of the radio device to communicate with the remote device. Such RF noise is typically due to the switching of transistors within the digital circuits of the information handling system. As the transistors switch states, a small voltage is drawn because of the non-zero impedance of a power system of the information handling system. This voltage is carried through the digital circuit and can be re-radiated from an interconnect mechanism of the digital circuit, such as a printed wire board, a cable, and the like. The RF noise from the interconnect mechanism may be picked up by an antenna of the radio device, degrading its performance.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.